My Name Is A Secret
by xxxReadySteadyGoxxx
Summary: My name is a secret. There are only two people who know it, other than myself, and one of them might be dead. I've been waiting in a mental hospital to be called for. He said it wouldn't be long. Does L know that three years really is a long time? OC stor
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everybody! This is my very first Death Note fanfic...I can't guarantee that it will be good, but I'd love for you to review.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters, only my own characters

Enjoy :)

_

* * *

_

My name is a secret

_I go by N_

_I was not given this name myself_

_A friend called me this_

_I picked it up from him_

_He told me to use it_

_So I do_

_I am 22 1/2_

_I stay in a mental hospital_

_I'm not crazy_

_It's a cover_

_My hiding place_

_Until he needs my help_

_It's were I will stay_

_But the time is coming_

_I've been here for three years_

_Three long years_

_And I can't wait to get out_

* * *

I was lying on my back, staring at the ceiling as I did many times, when there was a knock at my door. The door was white and had no windows, just like the rest of the room. I don't know why they bothered to knock. It was always locked, and I never answered them when they called to me.

"I'm coming in," a voice said from the other side of the door. I turned my head back to the ceiling and ignored the disembodied voice.

The door opened slowly and I man dressed in all white entered the room. I could see him from the corner of my gray eyes.

"I have something for you," the man said slowly, as though I wouldn't understand him if he spoke any faster.

I sat up slowly and faced him, pulling my legs up onto the bed and to my chest. It was my way of protecting myself from him. I never did trust anyone at the institute. None of them knew why I was there anyway.

He was holding a white cardboard box. I glanced from him to the box and back to him curiously.

"Go ahead. Take it," he said, smiling warmly.

My mind was working a mile a minute. What was in the box? Who decided to give it to me? Was I being targeted for something? If it was some sort of a bomb...no they checked it. They checked everything coming in and going out. Was it food? If it was...was it poisoned?

To tell you the truth, I was half scared to death.

Until I saw the letter that was written on the corner of the box's lid. The fancy letter that I often pictured in my mind.

L

I took the box from the man and stared at the letter, my brow furrowed. The man turned to leave, but I caught his sleeve.

"Excuse me," I whispered as he turned back to face me, a shocked expression on his face.

"Y-yes?"

"How long ago was this brought into the building?" I continued, still keeping my voice low.

"Two days ago. We were told that it was important, so we got it through security as quickly as we could," he replied.

"Thank you," I said, releasing his sleeve and looking back at the box. He left the room, the door clicking shut behind him. I starred at the box for a good five minutes before I dared to open it.

Important? What could it be? It's not very heavy, I thought as I lifted the lid. I let out a little chuckle. Slowly, the chuckle grew until I was giggling uncontrollably. L's idea of important sure didn't look all that important.

It was a donut. A Crispy Cream donut to be exact.

Of course, I never got any sweets in that place, and L knew I loved donuts...so that could have explained some of it.

I lifted the box and peeked at the bottom. Nothing strange. I pulled the donut out and sniffed it. It smelt good...so I ate it.

I licked my fingers and looked inside the box. There was nothing there either.

But, of course, just looking inside didn't satisfy my curiosity. In all the time that I had stayed in the hospital, L had never sent anything. He told me he would send something when he needed me.

I ran my finger along the inside edge of the box. False bottom maybe?

I pulled at the bottom of the box. Bingo.

I pulled a slip of paper out of the box and unfolded it. The letters were typed, not hand-written.

Are you ready?

It's time to come out

My breath caught in my throat. Was I finally leaving this wretched place? I was sure that's what he meant. All I could do now was wait...


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chappy two for you all! I'm noy completely satisfied with this chapter, cuz N hasn't been able to really show her personality very well. Oh well...

Thankies to those of you reviewed and alerted (too lazy to specify who did which): **XxHeartbreakRomancexX**, **Ladyblue17**, **dg1 ()** (at least that's what the e-mail said the name of this person was), **Claidissa Deveraux**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Death Note or it's characters, only my own characters

**

* * *

******

L's POV

I sat quietly, thinking. The investigators were all working in my hotel room, occasionally glancing my way.

I moved my hands to the arms of the chair to help me stand, my hand brushing my left pocket. I stuck my hand in and pulled out something rectangular.

It was an mp3 player. It wasn't mine. It was N's. She loved music. She probably hadn't heard any for the past three years.

Ok, I thought, it's time for her to come and help out.

_

* * *

_

I was getting impatient

_It'd been two weeks since I received the box_

_But I didn't know that he would need me in Japan_

_The Kanto area, even_

_I was in the States_

_And I didn't like planes_

* * *

I leaned my head against the wall. This place wasn't the best for people who get bored easily, like I do.

There was a knock at my door. I lifted my head a little, expecting it to be lunch time or something. A woman in white entered this time. She was holding a black briefcase. She stopped a few feet from me, placed the briefcase on the tile floor, and opened the lid.

Inside was a dark gray rectangular box. A laptop.

The woman turned and left, leaving the laptop about a foot from me. I was alone for ten minutes before I crawled forward like a scared, but curious, animal and opened the laptop.

There was a ding that made me jump slightly. The fancy L appeared on the white screen.

"How have you been, N?" a familiar voice asked.

"Bored," I sighed. "Out of my mind. It's good to hear from you, though, L."

"It's good to hear you too. Listen...have you heard of the Kira case?"

I stroked my chin with my thumb. "No, I haven't. I've been cut off from the world for the past three years."

"Yes, well I'm sorry about that."

"Eh, it can't be helped now," I said.

He was silent.

I thought for a moment. "Kira is derived from the English word "killer", right?"

"Yes."

"Kira is a murderer then?"

"You're very good."

"Kira must have killed a lot for you to contact me. Mass murders, possibly. Unexplainable?"

"Correct."

"Well?"

"I need you here."

"Where is here, exactly?"

"Japan. The Kanto area."

"Then Kira is in Japan?"

"We believe so."

I was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"I'm taking the plane, aren't I?"

"I'm sorry."

I let out a long sigh.

"But, I have something of yours for you when you get here," L said.

I looked up from the ground and back at the laptop.

"Like what?"

"Oh, why would I tell you?"

"When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. The plane takes off at nine."

And suddenly it hit me. I was getting out of this place. After three long years I would be free again.

"Yay!" I sprang up from the floor and thrust my fist into the air. "I love you, L! I'm finally FREE!!" I spun around in a few circles.

I could hear his laughter through the computer. "You haven't changed a bit. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" I said happily.

The screen went blank, but I continued smiling at it. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. I was finally getting out of that place. It truly was a beautiful day.

* * *

I took a deep breath of the fresh air and looked around. It was nice to finally be out and wearing something other than the all white required in the institute.

I had on a pair of not-too-tight-not-too-loose jeans and a black, long sleeve shirt that was a little too big on me. I was also wearing a black coat. It was a little cold outside.

"I swear I'll never wear white again," I said to no one in particular.

I was boarding the plane. I hated planes, but I was in no mood to stay where I was. I was making promises to myself the entire way to the airport. Things like, I'll never go to a mental hospital again, and I'll never go back to New Jersey ever.

I was ready to get out.

I took my seat on the plane. Oh, I hated planes so much. I bit the inside of my cheek and closed my eyes tightly.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" I heard someone say to my right. I opened one eye. One of the stewardesses was kneeling in the aisle beside me.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

I smiled, thinking of all the things I could do now that I was out of the institute. "Yes. I'm great actually."

She smiled and nodded, not looking all that convinced, and walked away.

* * *

I yawned and stretched my sore legs. I was out of the airport in Japan and was waiting for the ride that was said to pick me up.

About two minutes later, a black car stopped in front of me and a rather old man stepped out.

"N?" he asked. I nodded vigorously. "I'm here to pick you up." He opened the back door and stepped aside to let me in.

We rode for a while in silence until we pulled up in front of a rather expensive looking hotel building. The man stopped the car, but I opened my door before he could even get out. I began twiddling my thumbs nervously. He led me inside, past the front desk, and into the elevator. When it finally stopped he took me down the hallway, stopping in front of room 210.

"I've got to be somewhere, so just knock when you're ready to go in," the man said, startling me from my racing thoughts.

"O-ok," I replied timidly.

He smiled at me and turned back down the hallway. I watched him until he left my sights before I turned back to the door.

Suddenly, I wasn't sure about this. I hadn't seen L in three years. Did he change? Would he treat me like a child still? I always kind of liked that.

I stood in front of the door for about fifteen minutes. Finally, I lifted my fist to knock on the door. I moved my hand towards the door, hesitated, and pulled it back, keeping it in the air. I slowly moved it forward a little again, but stopped, staring at the floor. Why was this is hard? All I had to do was knock...

Suddenly, the door opened. I looked up to see a guy who looked about my age with wild black hair that looked like he had just gotten up and hadn't bothered to fix it. He had black eyes, widened in surprise, which I remembered all too well.

My mouth opened as I tried to say something. Nothing came out. I just stood there in front of him, my mouth gaping and my fist in the air.

He smiled slightly. "Breathe."

It took me a second to realize what he meant. I had been holding my breath. I took in a deep breath and lowered my hand.

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. I stood there for a moment, caught off guard, before I returned his hug.

I can honestly say that that was one of the things I missed most when I was in the institute. Contact with other humans.

"I haven't gotten a hug for three years, L," I informed him quietly.

He drew back and put his hands on my shoulders. "It's good to see you again, N." He put one hand on my head and messed my shoulder-length, light brown hair up.

He certainly seemed like the same L I knew three years earlier.

He turned around and walked back into the room. I followed slowly.

"Here," he said, handing me a small, white, plastic bag that he had picked up off the table.

I raised an eyebrow at him before sliding my hand into the bag slowly. My fingers wrapped around a small rectangular object. I was sure I knew what it was right away.

"You kept it?" I asked without taking my hand, or the object, out of the bag.

"Why not?"

I pulled it out. It was just my mp3 player, but if you knew me at all, you would know I could barely live without one.

"I haven't heard music for three years," I told him.

"Sounds like they didn't let you do much in the institute," he said, walking from the room.

"What'd you expect? They thought I was crazy!" I called to him, putting the ear buds in my ears and turning the music on at a quiet volume.

He poked his head back in the room. "We're meeting with some of the investigators tonight."

This news deeply disturbed me.

"Wait!" I said, running into the room he had gone in. It was a living room of sorts. "You're actually _meeting_ with them? In person?"

He stared at me for a moment. "Yes."

"Have you met with them before?"

"Yesterday."

"And they know what you look like?"

"Yes."

I stared back at him in confusion. "This case has really gotten that bad?"

He nodded as he sat down in a chair. Well, I guess you could call it sitting. He sat with his feet up on the chair and his knees to his chest.

"But...why?" I asked. I was completely flabbergasted.

"They don't trust someone they don't even know."

I sat on the couch opposite his chair with my legs crossed. "Well, I don't like it. Don't like it one bit, no sir."

"Don't be childish, N," L replied. "Innocent lives depend on it."

I crossed my arms and looked away.

"Pouting will get you nowhere," he said. I lifted a pillow from the couch and flung it at him. It hit him in the face and threw him off-balance. He fell on the floor with a thud.

"So I'm here to help on the case. Tell me what's been going on," I said, catching the pillow as he threw it back at me.

"Kira began killing about..." he began. I took my ear buds out to listen to what he had to say.


End file.
